Von familie und Liebe
by Saxas13
Summary: Mmh, also es gibt neu Neue in Hogwarts. Und sie ist entweder im falschen Haus oder sie hat die falschen Freunde. Auf jeden Fall stellt si eso manches auf den Kopf ;)


Disclaimer: mir gehört Desirée und die Story, aber sonst war ich so frei und hab mir mal die Figuren und so aus JKR "Harry Potter" ausgeborgt, sie wird verkraften denk ich ;)

Achja, ich verdien nix, gar nix daran schade eigentlich

So, der Titel ist bekloppt ich weiß, aber mir fällt nie ein guter Titel ein :)

So, jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen

Ein neues Schuljahr auf Hogwarts begann. Harry stand verloren am Bahnsteig Neun dreiviertel und suchte ihn nach Hermine und Ron ab. „Hallo Harry!" eine zarte Mädchenstimmen machte Harry auf sich aufmerksam. Er drehte sich um und erkannte Ginny in einer neuen Schuluniform. „Ginny? Hallo! Wie waren die Ferien?" Er war noch etwas verunsichert, da er erst letztes Jahr Ginny eine Abfuhr erteilen musste, um sie von einem schrecklichen Liebeszauber zu heilen. „Oh, ganz gut! Du suchst Ron, nicht wahr?" Die Frage war direkt, stimmte aber, denn während dieser kurzen Unterhaltung hatte er unentwegt seinen Blick über die Menschenmassen auf dem Bahnsteig schweifen lassen. Harry nickte verlegen, aber Ginny schien es nicht zu stören. „Sie sind schon im Zug, Abteil 5 im zweiten Wagon." Harry wollte schon losgehen, aber Ginny hielt ihn am Umhang fest. Er drehte sich um und schaute sie fragen an. „Ähm, naja, also ich würde sie jetzt nicht stören, sie sind gerade irrsinnig beschäftig." Bei diesen Worten wurde sie etwas rot, fing sich aber wieder und sagte: „Aber du kannst auch mit zu mir und Neville ins Abteil kommen, wir sind nur zwei Abteile von Ron und Hermine entfernt!" Harry schien dieses Angebot zwar immer noch nicht zu verstehen, aber er nahm dankend an. Im Abteil saß außer Neville noch ein anderes, Harry fremdes Mädchen seines Jahrgangs. Harry setzte sich stumm neben Neville, Ginny sich neben die Unbekannte. „Wie heißt du?" Ginnys Frage war durchaus berechtigt. Das Mädchen schreckte hoch, so als hätte man sie gerade erst geweckt und musste erst einmal überlegen, bis sie schließlich „Desirée!" sagte. 'Desirée? Das ist ein eher ungewöhnlicher Name für England.' dachte Harry, sagte aber nichts weiter, während Ginny Desirée ausfragte, oder es zumindest versuchte, denn Desirée sagte nichts mehr, sie schaute nur noch die ganze Zugfahrt über aus dem Fenster, an welches sie ihren Kopf gelehnt hatte.

In Hogwarts angekommen, holte Hagrid sie persönlich ab und brachte sie zu den Kutschen, die sie zum Schloß bringen würden. Hier bekam Harry zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag seine zwei besten Freunde zu Gesicht. Ron und Hermine kamen Händchen haltend auf ihn zu. „Harry! Schön dich wiederzusehen! Wie waren die Ferien?" fragte Hermine. Harrys Freude über das Wiedersehen wurde jedoch im gleichen Moment getrübt, als er Draco Malfoy zum ersten und sicherlich nicht letzten Mal in diesem Schuljahr sah. Malfoys Stimme war unüberhörbar, wie er sich schon wieder vor seinen Anhängern brüstete, wie reich und erhaben doch sein Vater und sein Stammbaum waren. Zum Glück beachtete Malfoy Harry nicht und so schaffte er es ohne eines der bissigen Kommentare seines Erzfeindes in den Speisesaal zu gelangen und sich einen Platz möglichst weit vorne zu ergattern, wo sich auch kurz darauf Hermine und Ron sowie Neville und Ginny niederließen. Der Saal war für die Einweihung der Neuankömmlinge besonders prächtig geschmückt wurden, überall schwebten Kerzen über den vier Tischen der Häuser und ebenso über dem großen Tisch der Lehrer. Nun begann die Verteilung der neuen Erstklässler, Professor McGonagall schritt den zahlreichen Schülern voran und stellte einen kleinen, dreibeinigen Hocker auf, auf den sie den vorher unter ihrem Arm geklemmten alten, sprechenden Hut setzte, der wie es Tradition war die Schüler auf die vier Häuser „**_Griffindore_**", „**_Slytherin_**", „**_Hufflepuff_**" und „**_Ravenclaw_**" aufteilte. Nun war der erste Schüler an der Reihe. Noch recht zaghaft setzte er sich auf den Hocker und setzte sich den Hut auf und schon im selben Moment lautete seine Antwort „Hufflepuff!" Der Tisch der Hufflepuffs jubelte und machte fröhlich dem neuen Erstklässler in ihren Reihen platz. Und so ging es weiter mit der Verteilung, bis auch der letzte Schüler in einem der Häuser untergebracht war und Professor Dumbledore wieder das Wort an seine Schüler richtete. „Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen! Ich freue mich euch ein erneutes Jahr hier in Hogwarts begrüßen zu können und hoffe, dass wir dieses Jahr von ausserschulischen Ereignissen verschont bleiben. Also ein fröhliches neues Schuljahr!" Die Menge jubelte und schon bogen sich die Tische unter der Last der aufgetragenen Speisen. Aber dieses Jahr blieben die Lehrer nicht bei ihren Schülern und feierten und aßen fröhlich mit, nein, sie folgten alle Dumbledore in das Nebenzimmer, in welchem Harry nur ein einziges Mal gewesen war, nämlich als er als Spieler für das „Trimagische Turnier" aufgestellt worden war.

„Professor Dumbledore, bitte sagen sie uns doch nun endlich, was sie von uns wollen!" Snapes Stimme war erregt, ihm war anzusehen, dass er lieber die Schüler im Auge behielt, als ein Privatgespräch zu führen. „Nur die Ruhe mein lieber Severus!" Dumbledore schaute ihn beschwichtigend an. „Haben sie alles dabei?" „Ja Dumbledore, obwohl ich nicht weiß, was das alles zu bedeuten hat." „Nun das möchte ich ihnen nun gerne erklären. Desirée, komm doch mal bitte!" und dabei reichte er eine seiner alten, großen Hände einem vorher im Dunkeln verborgenen jungen Mädchen etwa in Harrys Alter. „Wer ist das?" Professor Hoochs Stimme war etwas schief geraden, aber doch war diese Frage berechtigt. „ Das ist Desirée! Eine neue Schülerin auf Hogwarts." Ist sie nicht etwas zu alt für die erste Klasse?" Professor Sprouts Verwunderung wurde sogar von Snape geteilt. „Desirée ist von Durmstrang zu uns gekommen und wird hier ihre ZAG's machen. Sie wurde dort trotz sehr guter Prüfungsergebnisse von der Schule verwiesen. Vor Durmstrang besuchte sie unter anderem auch das uns allen wohl bekannte Beauxbaton." Alle Blicke schienen sich auf Desirée zu richten, welche immer noch einen recht kühlen Ausdruck in den Augen hatte. Desirée war sechzehn Jahre alt, hatte eine blasse, weiße Haut und rabenschwarze Haare, die allerdings für ein Mädchen sehr ungestüm frisiert waren. Sie trug ihre Schuluniform und darüber ihr Cape, welches noch kein Wappen besaß. Allen war klar was sie hier sollte, sie sollte in eines der Häuser gesteckt werden. McGonagall stellte den Dreibein ab und ließ Desirée Platz nehmen. Dann setzte ihr Hooch ganz ehrfürchtig den alten sprechenden Hut auf, und schon begann der zu reden. „ Na was haben wir denn da! Noch ein Schüler? Wohl ein Nachzügler, mh? Na dann wollen wir mal. Hm, also zu den Hufflepuffs kannst du, auch zu den Ravenclaws, oder doch besser zu den Griffindores oder den Slytherin? Du musst schon mit mir reden, sonst kann ich dich nicht richtig zuordnen, und das wäre dann sowohl zu deinem als auch zu dem Nachteil deines Hauses. Aber wenn du partout nicht reden willst, muss ich mich eben ein bisschen mehr anstrengen. Also zu den Griffindores, nein, da ist schon eine Spitzenschülerin und zu den Hufflepuffs passt du nicht durch deine Erscheinung. Die Ravenclaws währen gut für dich, aber ich glaube, ich stecke dich zu „**_Slytherin_**"!" Professor Snape horchte auf. Er sollte sie unter seine Schüler aufnehmen, ein Mädchen, dass von Durmstrang verwiesen worden war, was würde sie hier in Hogwarts alles anstellen? Snape lief es bei ihrem Anblick kalt den Rücken runter. Nun war im letzten Schuljahr Voldemort endlich besiegt worden und nun hatte er wieder die Chance den Hauspokal zu gewinnen, und dann so eine Schülerin, wie hatte er das verdient?" Desirée schaute noch immer so gleichgültig aus wie vorher und auch als sie ihm zum Aufenthaltsraum der Slytherin folgte, änderte sich ihre Stimmung nicht. Sie war nicht gesprächig und nicht leicht zu beeinflussen, aber was war wohl der Grund für Slytherin gewesen, ausgerechnet sie zu bekommen? Aber Fakt war, dass der Hut es für gut befand, und so konnte auch er nichts mehr dagegen tun.

Der erste Schultag begann und außer Hermine schien das keinen so richtig zu freuen, denn für die ersten beiden Stunden stand Zaubertränke auf dem Stundenplan, und nach alter Tradition hatten sie den nicht nur bei Harrys Haßlehrer Professor Snape, sondern auch zusammen mit dessen Klasse, den Slytherins, in der zu allem Überfluß auch noch Harrys Erzfeind Draco Malfoy war. Dieser erste Morgen im neuen Schuljahr konnte also nur mies gelaunt beginnen. Hermine war schon früh aufgestanden und hatte für sich und ihre Freunde bereits Plätze in der vorletzten Reihe besetzt, die ersten Reihen waren mit den Slytherin-Schülern bestückt und hinten sammelte sich immer Griffindore. Harry und Ron wären beinahe zu spät gekommen, aber zum Glück kannten sie Abkürzungen durch das ganze Schloß und schafften es doch tatsächlich noch knapp drei Minuten vor Snape ins Klassenzimmer. „Das war knapp!" keuchte Ron und setzte sich rechts neben Hermine, links ließ sich Harry nieder, neben ihm war noch ein Platz frei, der einzige im ganzen Zimmer. „Ihr hättet ja eher aufstehen können, aber du verschläfst ja lieber, als dich noch mal vor dem Unterricht vorzubereiten. Du weist doch, dass Snape immer einen Test am Anfang des Schuljahres schreibt, um uns zu beweisen, dass wir die Prüfungen eigentlich nie hätten bestehen dürfen." „Achtung er kommt!" flüsterte Neville Longbottom und deutete dabei mit seiner rechten Hand auf die sich öffnende Tür. Und tatsächlich kam Snape herein, grimmig wie eh und je, aber nicht allein. Desirée lief gut zwei Meter hinter ihm, als wollte sie einen großen Abstand zu ihm halten. Ein Raunen ging durch die beiden Klassen, denn niemand kannte sie. Snape war am Lehrertisch angelangt und öffnete seine Unterlagen. Dann richtete sich sein Blick auf Harry, Ron und Hermine. Er schaute sie böse funkelnd an und da wussten die drei, dass die vergangenen Jahre das reinste Zuckerschlecken gewesen waren. Dann richtete er seinen Blick, nicht mehr ganz so streng auf seine eigenen Schüler und erkannte nur fragende Gesichter. Dann erst bemerkte er Desirée. „Setzt dich auf einen freien Platz." Seine Stimme war leicht gereizt. „Wer ist das?" Malfoy sprach aus, was wohl fast alle dachten. „Wer?" Snape war etwas überrascht über die Frage und musste noch mal nachfragen. „Na dieses Mädchen!" „Ach sie, stell dich vor und dann schreiben wir einen Test über den Inhalt des letzten Schuljahres!" Ein Stöhnen ging durch die ganze Klasse und alle hofften, das fremde Mädchen hätte eine lange Vorgeschichte. Desirée erhob sich und begann sich vorzustellen, ihre Stimme zitterte leicht, aber sie sprach trotzdem recht selbstsicher. „Ich bin Desirée und komme von Durmstrang!" Sie war fertig, setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz genau neben Harry und öffnete ihr Heft, um den angekündigten Test zu schreiben. Harry schaute sie verwundert an, musste sich aber kurz darauf so stark auf Snapes Fragen konzentrieren, dass er sie bald neben sich vergaß und ignorierte. Es klingelte und die Doppelstunde war vorbei, doch auf einmal faste ihn seine Neugier und er dachte die folgenden fünf Stunden nur noch über Desirée nach. Warum war sie von Durmstrang nach Hogwarts gewechselt? Soweit er bescheid wusste, war es einem Schüler nur unter gewissen Umständen möglich die Schule während der Ausbildung zum Zauberer zu wechseln, aber was für Umstände das genau waren, dass hatte noch nicht einmal Dumbledore ihm verraten wollen, wahrscheinlich aus Angst, ein Schüler könnte das Tun und die Schule wechseln können, so oft er wollte. „Harry?" Ron hatte Harry wieder zurück in die Realität geholt und der schaute jetzt leicht verschmitzt in das empörte Gesicht von Professor McGonagall. „Mr. Potter! Wenn sie an Tagträumen leiden, rate ich ihnen Nachts zu schlafen, sonst muss ich sie bitten, Mme Pomfrey aufzusuchen, um ihrer Schläfrigkeit ein Ende zu setzen." Die Klasse lachte und Harry lief tomatenrot an, bevor er sich kleinlaut entschuldigte und nun versuchte, dem Unterricht aufmerksam zu folgen, was gar nicht so einfach war, da Desirée ihn in seinem Inneren immer noch gehörig beschäftigte. Zum Glück war nach der Verwandlungsstunde erst einmal Schluß für diesen Tag und er, Ron und Hermine liefen nach dem Nachmittagstee sofort zu Hagrid in die Hütte um ihn zu besuchen. Aber er war nicht da. Wo konnte der Wildhüter von Hogwarts mit der Vorliebe für riesige gefährliche Wesen nur abgeblieben sein? Er war doch sonst immer zur Stelle und auch mal eingeschnappt, wenn sie ihn mal über den Büchern vergessen hatten. Aber da stand er auf einmal hinter ihnen, neben ihm Desirée, mit dem riesigen Rüden Fang an ihrer Seite. „Hi Harry! Schön euch wieder zu sehen!" Hagrid lächelte freundlich, so wie er es meistens tat und bat Hermine, Harry und Ron in seine bescheidene Hütte. Desirée verabschiedete er vor der Hütte und sie ging wieder hinauf zum Schloß. „Was wollte sie denn von dir?" Harry klang besorgter, als er es eigentlich wollte. „Och, sie hat nur bei Professor McGonagall etwas angestellt und musste nun zur Strafe einmal Streife durch den verbotenen Wald mitmachen. Eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm die Kleine, und kennt sich echt gut mit unserer Tierwelt aus. Sie mag Drachen!" Bei dem Gedanken an eine Unterhaltung über die artgerechte Haltung von Hornschwänzen oder Greifen geriet Hagrid gleich wieder ins Schwärmen. „Sie mag diese Viecher?" Hermines Stimme war voller Abscheu und sagte viel darüber aus, was sie von diesen schuppigen Wesen hielt, nämlich gar nichts. Nach Tee und Gebäck verließen die drei Hagrid wieder und machten sich auf den Weg in den Speisesaal, wo das Abendessen bereits begonnen hatte. Sie suchten sich einen Platz am Tisch der Griffindores und begannen sich Essen aufzuladen, als Hermine auffiel, dass Malfoy einmal gar nicht so laut am Tisch war, wo er doch sonst wie ein Verrückter herum krakeelte, dass er der reinste und beste Schüler von Hogwarts und eine besondere Ehre für Slytherin sei. Aber heute saß er nur still da, neben ihm Grab und Goyle, seine beiden hirnlosen Gorillas und ihm genau gegenüber die neue Schülerin Desirée. Sie schien in Mitten dieser ungehobelten, eingebildeten Slytherin fast erhaben über derlei Nichtigkeiten und schien sich auch nicht gerade wohl in dieser Schar zu fühlen. „Desirée ist nicht wie die anderen Slytherin." stellte Hermine etwas verwundert über das eigentümliche Verhalten der neuen Schülerin fest. „Wie meinst du das?" Harry guckte Ron etwas belustigt an, der diese Bemerkung mit vollem Mund gemacht hatte. „Naja, ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll, aber sie passt einfach nicht zu denen, obwohl sie einen gewissen Stolz hat. Ich kann mir diese Gefühle ja auch nicht erklären." „Vielleicht ist sie dir nur zu intelligent für eine Slytherin." „Wieso dass?" „Naja sie ist in allem gleich gut wie du und belegt als einzige genau so viele Kurse wie du!" „Sie ist keineswegs eine Konkurrenz für mich, sie belegt ja ganz andere Wahlfächer als ich, zum Beispiel Quidditch und ich habe gehört sie spielt zwar gut, aber ohne jede Leidenschaft. Und wie ihr wisst, bin ich sehr leidenschaftlich was meine Fächer angeht." Ron grinste, was Hermine veranlasste das Thema ihrer Unterhaltung zu ändern. Aber sie grübelte noch die ganze Nacht über ihre These, was Desirée betraf.

Die Tage vergingen rasch und bald hatte auch Hermine keinen Kopf mehr für Desirée. Sie hatte eine große Menge an Hausaufgaben zu erledigen und hatte sogar kaum noch Zeit für ihre beiden engsten Freunde. Also machten Harry und Ron ohne sie Ausflüge zu Hagrid oder nach Hogsmead, wo sie nun fast jedes Wochenende verbrachten, wenn nicht gerade wieder ein fieser Test in Zaubertränke anstand. Aber bald begann wieder die Trainingszeit für Quidditch und schon war Ron ganz allein und musste sich die Zeit zwischen Mittag und Abendessen, die beiden einzigen Gelegenheiten Harry und Hermine zu treffen, ausser im Unterricht, selbst vertreiben, was ihm ziemlich zu schaffen machte, also suchte er nach einem Menschen auf dieser Schule, der nicht schon jeden Tag verplant war und dieser Mensch war Desirée. Erst half sie ihm nur gelegentlich bei den Hausaufgaben zu Zaubertränke, aber bald trafen sie sich auch so und wurden gute Freunde. Natürlich wurde diese Freundschaft vor allem von den Slytherin nicht einfach so angenommen und sie versuchten, vor allem über Snape, Ron und Desirée wieder voneinander zu trennen. Doch dass schien ihnen nicht so ganz zu glücken, denn Desirée freundete sich zusätzlich noch mit Harry und Hermine an, die ihr in der Schule ja als Einzige das Wasser reichen konnte. Sie lernten zusammen und tauschten sich über ihre Fächer aus und da stellte sich heraus, dass Desirée und Hermine mehr als nur schulische Gemeinsamkeiten hatten. Desirée wurde also auch noch Hermines beste Freundin, nur bei Harry wurde sie vorsichtig, da er gegen sie im Quidditch spielte und da konnte sie sich keine freundschaftliche Schwäche erlauben. Aber trotzdem war sie nett zu ihm, wie auch zu allen anderen Schülern und Snape, wie auch die meisten anderen Lehrer grübelten darüber nach, warum Desirée wirklich von allen anderen Hexenschulen Europas geflogen war. Aber sie schienen keine Antwort zu finden, denn diese neue Schülerin war gut in allen belegten Fächern und zudem noch freundlich gegenüber ihren Mitmenschen, also hätten sie gar keinen Grund sie von der Schule zu verweisen. Aber Snape hatte trotzdem ein mieses Gefühl bei ihr und behielt sie im Auge, denn irgendetwas störte ihn und er wollte herausfinden, was es war.

Das Schuljahr verging und schon standen die Weihnachtsferien vor der Tür. Hermine und Ron blieben Harry zuliebe wieder in Hogwarts und auch Malfoy blieb seinem Haus erhalten, er wolle sich etwas um die Schule kümmern, hatte er seinem Vater geschrieben, aber eigentlich wollte er mehr über Desirée erfahren. Es war neue Tradition, dass man am Weihnachtsabend zum Essen in Begleitung erschien und so hatte sich Ron Hermine schon am Jahresanfang geschnappt und Harry stand wieder einmal ohne jede Begleitung da. „Was ist mit den anderen Mädchen aus Griffindore?" fragte Hermine, als sie in Hogsmead für das Fest einkaufen waren, denn sowohl Hermine, als auch Ron brauchten neue, anständige Kleidungsstücke für Heilig Abend. „Die meisten sind bei ihren Familien und die anderen ... Nein, das kannst du unmöglich anziehen Ron, damit siehst du aus wie eine Karotte." Ron war aus der Umkleide gekommen und trug einen orange farbenen Umhang. Hermine, die jetzt neugierig geworden war, steckte ihren Kopf aus der daneben stehenden Umkleide und schaute sich suchend um, bis sie Ron endlich erblickt hatte. „Also ehrlich Ron, so nehme ich dich auf gar keinen Fall mit. Damit das klar ist, und außerdem steht dir ein dunkles Grün viel besser, glaub mir, ich weiß, was ich sage!" „Du musst gerade reden, was willst du denn tragen?" Und schon trat Hermine aus der Umkleide hervor und den beiden Jungs blieb die Spucke weg. Sie trug ein dunkelgrünes Kleid aus Samt, welches im Rücken geschnürt wurde und somit ein miederartiges Oberteil schaffte. Der Rock war sehr weit und fiel in ausladenden großen Falten auf den Boden. Dazu trug sie weise, glänzende Handschuhe, die bis zur Mitte des Oberarms reichten, wo an den Schultern kleine Ärmelansätze zu erkennen waren. „Na was sagt ihr, kann ich so gehen!" Diese Frage hätte ein „Nein" niemals ertragen können. „Das sieht echt genial aus, Hermine!" Ron und Harry drehten sich zur Tür um und sahen da Desirée, bepackt mit ein dutzend Tüten, in der Eingangshalle des Geschäftes stehen. Da es draußen sehr kalt war, waren ihre Ohren und ihre Nase ganz rot und ihre Lippen blau. Die struppigen, langen Haare waren unter einer dicken Wollmütze versteckt, welche sie sich von Hermine geborgt hatte. „Da muss Ron sich aber ganz schön in Schale werfen, um dir gerecht zu werden!" grinste Desirée und zwinkerte Hermine zu. „Hast du auch eingekauft?" Harrys Stimme klang überrascht. „Na was denkt ihr denn! Wenn Hermine so herausgeputzt zum Weihnachtsessen erscheint, will ich doch nicht in ihrem Schatten stehen!" Hermine und Desirée prusteten los, sie konnten sich an den verdutzten Gesichtern ihrer Freunde nicht satt sehen und hatten schon Tränen in den Augen und leichtes Bauchweh, so herzhaft waren ihre Lacher. „Und mit wem gehst du aus?" „Ich weiß noch nicht!" „Wie, du hast dir ein Kleid gekauft und hast gar keine Begleitung?" „Naja, so ganz stimmt das auch wieder nicht, denn ich bin für diesen Abend verabredet, ich habe eine schriftliche Einladung erhalten und habe sie angenommen, ohne zu wissen wer es ist. Also weiß ich noch nicht, wer mich begleiten wird, aber sicher ist, dass ich begleitet werde." „Weißt du vielleicht noch jemanden für unseren einsamen Harry?" Hermines frage war so direkt, dass Harry sofort errötete. „Hm, lass mich mal kurz überlegen. Ja ich glaube ein Mädchen ist noch nicht verabredet und dazu auch noch auf Hogwarts anzutreffen. Die wäre genau richtig für Harry." „Ach, und wer ist das, wenn die Frage erlaubt ist?" Ron war hellhörig geworden, sollte es wirklich noch ein einiger maßen annehmbares Mädchen auf Hogwarts geben, dass nicht schon ein Date für das Essen hatte? „ Ich glaube du kennst sie, sie ist aus dem Haus der Ravenclaws und ist ein Jahr älter als wir." „Und warum sollte eine Ältere mit einem unseres Jahrgangs ausgehen? Das hat sie doch bestimmt nicht nötig!" „ Hat sie auch nicht, aber sie hat bis jetzt jeden abgewimmelt und behauptet, sie würde es sich noch überlegen!" Desirée klang sehr überzeugend und obwohl sich Harry keine großen Hoffnungen machte, schrieb er auf Desirées Wunsch hin einen Brief, in dem er um die Begleitung des Mädchens bat, und übergab ihn Desirée, so dass sie ihn der Unbekannten übergeben konnte. Und Harry bekam schon am nächsten Tag eine Antwort.

„_Lieber Harry,_

_Ich danke dir ganz herzlich für deine Einladung zum Weihnachtsessen und nehme sie mit Freude an. Ich bin dafür, dass wir uns etwa eine viertel Stunde zuvor in der Eingangshalle am großen Tor treffen._

_Bis morgen Abend_

_Deine Cho Chang"_

Harry war baff. Cho Chang war also das unbekannte Mädchen, mit dem er zum Weihnachtsessen gehen würde. Sein größter Traum wurde war und er freute sich tierisch. „Warum grinst du so blöd?" holte Hermine ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Sie waren gerade vom Essen gekommen und saßen nun an einem geöffneten Fenster bei Kerzenlicht und berieten sich noch einmal über den nächsten Abend.

„Ob es wieder so wird wie letztes Jahr?" „Wenn ja, dann setze ich mich aber diesmal zwischen dich und Hermine, ich habe keine Lust schon wieder neben Professor McGonagall zu sitzen." beschwerte sich Ron. „Ich finde es neben Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore ganz okay, aber ich möchte nicht gegenüber von Snape sitzen, der kann einem das ganze Fest vermiesen!" stellte Harry fest. „Ja, wir müssen uns ja nicht ihm gegenüber hinsetzen, sondern einfach aus seinem Blickfeld verschwinden und schon ist auch er nicht mehr wichtig für uns!" Hermine lächelte versöhnlich, denn obwohl sie Snape genauso hasste wie Ron oder Harry, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass es sein Unterricht war, der sie am meisten in Hogwarts faszinierte. Sie stand auf, gab Ron ein Küsschen auf die Wange, verabschiedete sich freundlich und ging hinauf zum Schlafsaal der Mädchen um ins Bett zu gehen. „Wir sollten auch langsam Schluß machen!" brachte Harry mit einem lauten Gähnen heraus und folgte Hermines Beispiel, indem er und Ron sich in den Schlafsaal der Jungs begaben. „Nacht Harry!" „Nacht Ron!" und schon erloschen die Kerzen und Harry und Ron schliefen fest bis zum nächsten Morgen.

„Gähn Hab ich gut geschlafen!" Desirée setzte sich in ihrem Himmelbett auf und zog die Vorhänge zur Seite, die das Tageslicht nicht bis zu ihr hatten gelangen lassen. Sie blinzelte, als sie in das weise Licht sah, das von dem Schnee auf den Fensterbänken reflektiert wurde. Sie streckte sich und holte den linken nackten Fuß unter der dicken Federbettdecke hervor. „Brr, ist das kalt heute!" beschwerte sie sich und verschwand noch einmal ganz unter ihrer Decke. Das Bett begann sich zu bewegen und zu quietschen, bevor Desirées zerstrubbelter Kopf wieder hervor kam. Sie stand auf und steckte ihre, in dicke Wollsocken verpackten, Füße in ihre Filzpantoffel. Sie brauchte etwas, bis sie sich endgültig dazu entschließen konnte aufzustehen und das warme Bett zu verlassen. Sie schnappte sich ihren Morgenmantel und mummelte sich darin ein. 'In ein paar Minuten wird er genauso warm sein wie mein Bett.' Sie holte ihre frischen Sachen aus dem Schrank und schlurfte noch leicht verschlafen zur Tür. Kaum war sie draussen, begegnete sie Malfoy, der bereits vollständig angezogen war und sich mit etwas Zaubererschach vergnügte. „Morgen!" Desirées Stimme war noch etwas belegt. Malfoy wandte den Kopf „Desirée! Guten Morgen! Was unternimmst du heute?" Desirée schaute ihn verdutzt an. Er war ihr zu ausgeschlafen in diesem Moment und so musste sie sich ganz schön anstrengen seinen Worten zu folgen. „Naja, erstmal geh ich jetzt baden und dann frühstücken und dann ... Aber warum sollte ich dir das verraten, das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!" Sie schaute ihn fragend und vorwurfsvoll zugleich an. Malfoy wurde verlegen. „Naja, ähm, ich ähm, ich wollte heute nach Hogsmead, aber wir dürfen ja nur zu zweit gehen und da dachte ich, ähm, da dachte ich, dass du vielleicht mitkommen möchtest!" „Aha, na vielleicht!" winkte sie ab und verschwand hinter der Badtür.

„Mmpff! Vielleicht? Ich hätte nein sagen sollen!" Desirée hatte die Zahnbürste im Mund und dachte laut nach. 'Aber ich würde doch ganz gerne in die Stadt gehen, schließlich dürfen wir erst wieder in drei Wochen, vielleicht sollte ich doch mitgehen!' dachte sie schließlich leise, während sie sich Badewasser einließ und viele kleine bunte Seifenblasen aufstiegen. Sie legte sich ein Handtuch zurecht und tauchte dann erst einmal für einen kurzen Moment unter, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Sie grübelte schon seit ein paar Tagen, ob es richtig gewesen war das Blinddate anzunehmen, oder ob sie sich nicht hätte wenigstens umhören sollen, wer denn mit wem zum Essen ausging, aber sie hatte es erst nicht für wichtig gehalten und nun, nun war es doch sowieso zu spät um noch was zu ändern. Sie dachte an ihr schwarzes Taftkleid, welches oben in ihrem Schrank hing, und wie wohl ihr Tischnachbar angezogen gehen würde. Würden sie überhaupt vom Äußeren zusammen passen? Diese und noch eine Menge anderer Fragen spuckten ihr im Kopf herum. Das Wasser war inzwischen kalt geworden und sie stieg frierend aus der Wanne. Sie musste sich mit ihrem Handtuch erst einmal wieder warm rubbeln, bevor sie sich ihren langen Haaren widmete, welche selbst naß noch nicht mal richtig saßen. „Was soll ich nur machen? Ich würde gerne in die Stadt gehen, und mich zieht es auch irgendwie zu Draco hin, aber ich kann doch nicht mit ihm nach Hogsmead bummeln gehen. Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl Harry zu hintergehen!" „Ach echt?" „Was war das! Hallo? Ist da wer?" Desirée schaute sich suchend um und erschrak sich fast zu Tode, als sie ein fast durchsichtiges Mädchen mit Brille und zwei schwarzen Zöpfen aus einer Kloschüssel gucken sah. „Wer bist du?" „Was interessiert dich das? Aber weil du es unbedingt wissen willst, ich bin Myrte." „Wer?" „Na Myrte, auch bekannt als die „Maulende Myrte"!" „Ich habe noch nie von dir gehört! Warum bist du ein Geist?" „Na weil ein dämlicher Schüler mich umgebracht. Aber dass du mich nicht kennst ist schon sehr merkwürdig, aber warte, dich habe ich auch noch nicht oft gesehen. Seit wann bist du auf Hogwarts?" „Seit Anfang des Schuljahres, aber warum weiß ich nichts von dir?" „Naja ... , das hier ist doch das Badezimmer der Slytherin, nicht wahr? Nun ich hasse sie und die hassen mich, da ich hier schon ab und zu alles unter Wasser gesetzt habe!" Myrte grinste etwas schief bei dem Gedanken an ihre letzte Untat, doch Desirée holte sie wieder in die Baderäume der Slytherin zurück. „Also zeigst du dich nicht jedem?" „Ja, warum sollte ich mich nicht rar machen?" „Und was meinst du?" „Wozu?" „Na soll ich mit Draco ausgehen oder lieber nicht?" „Das weiß ich doch nicht, dass musst du schon selbst wissen, schließlich geht es um deine Zukunft und dein Schicksal, dass du mit dieser Entscheidung beeinflusst und veränderst." „Also stehe ich wieder am Anfang meiner Überlegungen, trotzdem Danke!" Sie hatte keine Lust mehr sich über die Variationen ihres Schicksals Gedanken zu machen und so verabschiedete sie sich von Myrte und ging in den Speisesaal, um zu Frühstücken.

Nachdem sie Vor- und Nachteile eines Nachmittags mit Draco gegeneinander abgewägt hatte, entschloß sie sich nun doch mit Malfoy nach Hogsmead schoppen zu gehen. Aber der Nachmittag war schneller vorbei, als beide realisieren konnten und schon mussten sie zurück um sich für das Weihnachtsessen fertig zu machen. Und tatsächlich brauchte Desirée fast ganze drei Stunden um sich umzuziehen, zu schminken und um ihre Haare in Form zu bringen, so dass sie einiger Maßen nach einer Frisur aussahen. „Ich glaube so kann ich gehen! Mein Gott bin ich aufgeregt. Wer wohl mein Begleiter sein wird?" Sie schaute noch einmal auf den letzten Brief den sie erhalten hatte.

„_Meine liebe Desirée,_

_Ich freue mich sehr, dass du dich dazu bereit erklärt hast mit mir zum Weihnachtsessen zu gehen. Ich würde mich gerne mit dir am Eingang des Speisesaals etwa eine viertel Stunde vor Beginn der Festlichkeiten treffen. Ich ersehne dein Kommen und erhoffe mir einen schönen, vergnüglichen Abend mit dir. Magst du magische Rosen? Und was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe? Ich möchte bei unserem ersten Treffen keine Fehler machen und würde mich sehr darüber freuen, wenn du mir schon vorher ein paar Themen verrätst, über die du lieber nicht sprechen möchtest, so dass ich dich nicht mit irgendeiner Kleinigkeit traurig oder sogar wütend mache._

_Ich ersehne das Weihnachtsessen mit ganzem Herzen_

_In unsterblicher Liebe"_

'Wie süß!' dachte Desirée bei sich, 'er liebt mich, und dabei bin ich erst ein halbes Jahr hier in Hogwarts.' Sie steckte den Brief behutsam in ihren kleinen Beutel am rechten Handgelenk und griff mit der linken Hand nach ihrem weiten Rock und hob ihn ein Stück an, um den Schlafsaal und das Gemeinschaftszimmer zu verlassen und zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt zu gehen. Sie lief ziemlich schnell und musste vor allem bei den Treppen stark darauf achten, dass sie nicht auf ihren Rocksaum trat und stolperte. Sie wurde jedoch immer langsamer, je näher sie dem vermeintlichen Treffpunkt kam und so schlich sie schon bald wie eine Katze auf Samtpfoten in Richtung Eingangshalle, von der aus es in den Speisesaal ging. Ihr Herz machte allerdings einen Sprung als sie ein ihr wohl bekanntes Gesicht mit einem Strauß roter magischer Rosen in der Hand erblickte. „Harry!" ihre Stimmen klang freudig und erleichtert zugleich, denn nun hatte sie jemanden gefunden, mit dem sie sich die Zeit bis zu ihrem Blinddate vertreiben konnte. Doch weit gefehlt, denn schon kam Cho Chang die große Treppe in der Eingangshalle runter. Harry ließ Desirée ungeachtet stehen und begrüßte Cho indem er ihr die Rosen übergab, welche sie lächelnd annahm. „Wartest du schon lange auf mich?" Desirée zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte sich so über Harrys Ignoranz geärgert, dass sie ihre Angst ganz vergessen hatte. Sie drehte sich langsam um und musste erkennen, dass sie keinen besseren Tischnachbarn bekommen konnte, denn dieser hier war mehr als perfekt, es war **Draco Malfoy**

„Draco? Du bist der heimliche Verehrer?" ihre Stimme klang mißtrauisch, zu oft hatte sie seine Spielchen die er mit Harry trieb gesehen und so traute sie ihm nicht wirklich. „Hier!" Draco überreichte ihr einen Blumenstrauß aus blau-schwarzen, magischen Rosen. Der Strauß war nicht sehr groß, und das verwunderte Desirée nun noch mehr, da sie doch Malfoys „Drang zur Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen" kannte. „Oh, danke! Aber warum hast du mich nicht persönlich gefragt, oder zumindest deinen Namen drunter geschrieben?" „Na du hängst doch ständig mit Potter und seiner Sippschaft rum, wie hätte ich da von dir eine unbeeinflusste Antwort bekommen sollen? So war es die einzige Möglichkeit:" Das leuchtete nun doch ein und so verwarf sie alle Gedanken, die an seiner Aufrichtigkeit nagten und hakte sich bei ihm unter als die Türen zum Speisesaal geöffnet wurden.

Die Sitzordnung war etwas anders als die Jahre zuvor. Es gab mehrere runde Tische, doch nur an einem saßen die Lehrer. Da die lehrerlosen Tische bereits von den jüngeren Schülern besetzt waren, blieben für Ron, Hermine, Harry und Chou nur noch die Plätze am Tisch der Lehrer. Dort saßen bereits Professor Dumbledore, Professor Sprout, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall und Professor Hooch. Nachdem sich die vier einen Platz gesucht hatten waren nur noch zwei Plätze, genau gegenüber von Dumbledore und Snape übrig. „Darf ich?"fragte eine Mädchenstimme und Chou und Professor Hooch drehten sich um. „Aber natürlich Desirée, setz dich!" „Danke!" „Wo ist denn dein Tischnachbar abgeblieben?" fragte Chou etwas besorgt, denn schließlich hätte sie ohne Desirées Hilfe nie Harry zum Tischnachbarn bekommen. „Oh, der dürfte jeden Augenblick kommen. Ah da ist er! Draco! Draco hier sitzen wir!" Malfoy kam näher an den Tisch heran und schaute sich die Gesichter an. Von erstaunt bis entsetzt war alles vertreten. Draco setzte sich, ihm war anzusehen, dass es ihm unangenehm war, dass alle am Tisch schwiegen. Aber wie zu seiner Erlösung stand nun Dumbledore auf und hielt eine kurze Ansprache. Danach wurde das Essen aufgetragen und allen schien es nun egal zu sein, wer mit wem auf diesem Fest war. Der Abend ging schnell vorbei und Malfoy brachte Desirée bis zu ihrem Schlafsaal, den sie während der Ferien ganz allein bewohnte. „Gute Nacht Desirée und träum was Schönes!" „Gute Nacht!" Desirée lächelte ihn liebevoll an und gab ihm einen Kuß auf die linke Wange, bevor sie hinter der Schlafsaaltür verschwand. „Süße Träume Draco!" flüsterte sie in die Dunkelheit, legte sich noch vollkommen angezogen aufs Bett und schlief lächelnd ein.

Der 1. Weihnachtsmorgen war gekommen und alle Schüler stürmten auf ihre Geschenkberge zu. Desirée dagegen saß schon ziemlich zeitig wieder vor dem großen Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum und las in einem Buch etwas über Zaubertränke. „Du bist schon auf?" Draco beugte sich von hinten über ihre linke Schulter und schaute in ihr offenes Buch. „Hier, frohe Weihnachten!" sagte er freundlich und gab Desirée ein kleines Päckchen mit einer schwarzen Samtschleife. „Für mich? Danke!" sie klang überrascht. Draco wunderte sich über ihre Reaktion, war sie es denn nicht gewohnt zu Weihnachten etwas geschenkt zu bekommen? Desirée packte das kleine Geschenk behutsam aus und achtete dabei sehr darauf, das schöne Geschenkpapier nicht zu zerreißen. Sie öffnete eine kleine Schachtel und da lag eine silberne Kette mit einem schwarzen Turmalin als Anhänger drin. Malfoy holte sie vor ihren Auge mit einer Hand heraus lies sie etwas baumeln und schloß sie schließlich in ihrem Nacken. „Sie ist ... wunderschön!" Desirée drehte sich im Sessel um, schaute ihn mir strahlenden Augen an und küsste ihn. „Ich werde sie nie mehr ablegen, versprochen! Das ist das schönste Geschenk, dass ich je bekommen habe!" 'Und leider auch das einzige seit ich denken kann!' fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. Bei diesem Gedanken wurde sie traurig und fing an ein bißchen und sehr leise zu schluchzen. „Hey, Desirée, was hast du?" Dracos Stimme war ungewohnt sanft und gutmütig, ganz anders als während der Schulzeit. „Ach nichts!" „Komm du hast doch irgendetwas, sonst würdest du nicht heute an einem so schönen Weihnachtsfeiertag weinen." „Es ist nur, dass ich schon seit ich mich erinnern kann kein Weihnachten mehr gefeiert habe." „Wie das? Was für Eltern sind dass, die nicht mit ihrem Kind Weihnachten feiern!" „Naja ich, ich habe keine Eltern, Draco. Und dem Waisenhaus fehlte immer die nötige Unterstützung um mit uns Weihnachten zu feiern." „Du bist ein Waisenkind?" „Ja!" Draco rutschte zusammen. Mit jeder anderen Situation hätte er besser umgehen können, aber in diesem Moment war er einfach nicht fähig irgendwie die richtigen Worte zu finden, also nahm er sie nur schweigend in den Arm und ließ sie sich dort ausweinen, bis keine Träne mehr übrig war.

„Danke!" „Für was?" „Das du mich in den Arm genommen hast, das war lieb von dir!" Desirée küsste Malfoy flüchtig und ging zum Frühstück. Malfoy blieb allein im Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, holte Feder, Tinte und Pergament und begann einen Brief zu schreiben.

„ _Sehr geehrter Herr Vater,_

_Ich danke Dir für die vielen Geschenke und auch für das Amulett um das ich gebeten hatte. Du wolltest wissen, für wen es sei, nun möchte ich es Dir schreiben._

_Seit diesem Jahresanfang befindet sich eine neue Schülerin in den Reihen der Slytherins meines Jahrgangs. Wir sind seit kurzem ein Paar und ihr habe ich die Kette geschenkt._

_Nun habe ich noch eine Bitte an Dich Vater. Desirée, meine Freundin, ist Vollwaise. Da sie bei den Slytherin ist, gehe ich davon aus, dass sie eine Reinblüterin ist, aber könntest Du mir zuliebe heraus finden, wer ihre Eltern waren? _

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Draco Malfoy"_

Malfoy faltete den Brief zusammen, steckte ihn in ein Kuvert und versiegelte es. Mit dem Brief in der Hand verließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum und stieg hoch in die Eulerei der Schule. Er holte seine Eule und gab ihr den Brief. „Hey, dass du mir nicht rumtrödelst! Der Brief ist wichtig!" Die Eule flog los und Draco schaute ihr auch noch nach, als sie schon längst nicht mehr zu sehen war. 'Hoffentlich schickt Vater bald eine Antwort. Vielleicht mache ich ihr ja damit eine Freude, wenn sie erfährt, wer ihre Eltern waren!' dachte er bei sich und ging nun etwas beruhigter wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum wo Desirée bereits auf ihn wartete. „Wo warst du? Ich habe beim Essen auf dich gewartet!" ihre Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll. „Ich habe meinem Vater geschrieben und war bis eben in der Eulerei. Hast du mich etwa vermisst?" „Naja ein Bißchen!" sie lächelte ihn an und er gab ihr zaghaft einen Kuß. „Weiß es Dumbledore?" „Was soll er wissen?" „Das du keine Familie hast!" „Nein! Aber wenn du meinst, dass er es erfahren sollte. Kommst du mit?" „Na klar! Aber warum hast du's ihm nicht gleich gesagt? Glaubst du etwa Dumbledore würde dich von der Schule verweisen?" Ins Schwarze getroffen! Desirée schaute betreten nach unten und Draco wusste, das war der Grund, warum sie von jeder Schule geflogen war, sie hatte sie einfach nicht bezahlen können. „Komm, lass uns gehen, Dumbledore ist nicht wie die anderen, er wird schon eine Lösung finden!" (A/N: und das mal aus Draco Malfoys Mund, wer hätte das gedacht) Es klang in Desirées Ohren wie eine perfekte Mischung aus der Zuversicht Rons, der Cleverness Hermines und der Freundlichkeit Harrys. „Okay, ich brings hinter mich!" Und schon waren beide auf dem Weg zu Dumbledore, welcher sie schon im Gang abfing und sie in ein leer stehendes Klassenzimmer lotste um mit ihnen ungestört zu reden.

„Also, was willst du beichten?" Draco hielt Desirées Hand, was Dumbledore aufgefallen war und weshalb er schon das Schlimmste befürchtete. „Naja, es ist so, sie müssen wissen, ich habe verschwiegen, dass, dass, dass ..., dass ich eine Vollwaise bin!" Der letzte Teil des Satzes war kaum noch verstehbar, aber Dumbledores Miene hellte sich sichtbar auf, als er diese überraschende Nachricht erfuhr. „Ach, wenn's nur das ist, ich dachte schon etwas wirklich Schlimmes sei passiert. Ich habe bereits erfahren, dass du von einem Stipendium gefördert wirst und deshalb genießt du auch meine volle Hochachtung. Das Einzige, was mir in dieser Hinsicht Sorgen macht ist, dass dein Waisenhaus aufgelöst wurde und keines dich während der Sommerferien aufnehmen will oder kann. Wir müssen also noch eine Unterkunft für dich finden, meine Liebe, aber noch haben wir ein halbes Jahr Zeit, nicht wahr!" Desirée stockte der Atem, ihr Waisenhaus war geschlossen! Sie hatte keine Unterkunft für die großen Ferien! Sie war vollkommen Mittellos! Malfoy nahm sie in den Arm, nachdem Dumbledore den Raum verlassen hatte und versuchte sie zu trösten.

Zur gleichen Zeit erhielt Severus Snape ebenfalls eine erschütternde Nachricht.

„_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,_

_Wie ich von meinem Sohn erfahren musste, befindet sich seit neuestem ein Waisenkind unter den ehrwürdigen Schülern des Hauses Slytherin. Ich hoffe, sie sehen ein, dass ich diesen Umstand auf gar keinen Fall akzeptieren kann und fordere sie hiermit auf, diesem Kind eine reinblütige, ehrbare und einem hohen Niveau angehörigen Zaubererfamilie zu suchen, sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen Beschwerde beim Ministerium einzureichen._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Mr. Lucius Malfoy"_

Severus Snape faltete den Brief wieder zusammen. „Dieser aufgeblasene Lucius wagt es meinem Haus einen schlechten, unreinen Ruf zu bescheren? So weit kommt's noch! Eher würde ich dieses Kind selbst adoptieren, als in eine dieser schrecklich arroganten Familien zu geben. Aber geschrieben wen er damit meint hat er natürlich auch wieder nicht. So ein Hochstapler!" „Na na, Severus beruhigen sie sich!" Snape fuhr herum, hinter ihm in der geöffneten Tür stand Dumbledore. „Oh Professor Dumbledore! Wissen sie vielleicht, wen er damit meint?" „Was mich mehr interessiert, meinten sie das ernst, was sie da eben sagten?" „Was, das über Mister Malfoy, natürlich nicht, was halten sie von mir." „Nein, ich meinte, dass sie das Kind adoptieren würden!" „Oh, das! Naja, schon, aber ich weiß ja gar nicht wen!" „Das ist ja erst einmal Nebensache. Wenn sie sich wirklich dazu bereit erklären es zu adoptieren, dann kommen sie morgen früh in mein Büro zum Unterzeichnen der Papiere!" Und schon war Dumbledore zufrieden lächelnd verschwunden und ließ einen völlig verdutzt aussehenden Snape zurück.

„Professor Dumbledore sie wollten mich sprechen?" Es war früh am nächsten Tag und Desirée stand in der Tür zum Büro des Direktors. „Ah Desirée, komm rein!" Desirée betrat das Zimmer und setzte sich, auf Dumbledores Bitte hin, auf einen der großen Stühle. „Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich eine Möglichkeit gefunden hätte, wo du die nächsten Ferien verbringen könntest?" „Sie wollen sagen, sie haben etwas gefunden?" „Nun ja, nicht gerade etwas, eher jemanden, der bereit wäre dich zu adoptieren!" Desirée machte große Augen und für einen kurzen Moment sah sie nicht aus wie sechzehn, sondern eher wie ein kleines Kind, dass zum ersten Mal das Meer sieht. Es klopfte und Professor Snape kam herein. „Es freut mich, dass sie sich dazu entschlossen haben, einen ihrer Schüler aufzunehmen!" „Sagen sie mir jetzt endlich, wer dieser geheimnisvolle Schüler aus meinem Haus ist?" Desirée stand langsam von ihrem Stuhl auf und dreht ihren Kopf in Richtung Tür. Als sie in Snapes Augen sah, konnte sie nicht erkennen, ob er sich darüber freute oder ärgerte „Ja!" gesagt zu haben. „Also mein lieber Severus, setzen sie sich doch. Und auch du Desirée nimm bitte wieder Platz!" Sie saßen neben einander und wagten nicht einander anzusehen. Das kommende Halbjahr würde für beide sehr schwer werden, sowohl für Desirée, die jetzt noch mehr pauken musste, um der schwierigsten Prüfung ihres Lebens ins Auge zu blicken, als auch für Snape, der sie nun noch härter bewerten musste und sich gleichzeitig in eine Vaterrolle einleben musste. Dumbledore legte den Beiden ein Schriftstück vor.

_Adoptionsurkunde_

_Hiermit wird verfügt, dass die Vollwaise Desirée ab sofort unter der Obhut eines neuen, ihr gesetzlich anerkannten Vormundes steht. Dieser Vormund ist Severus Snape, welcher sich hiermit verpflichtet, der oben genannten Person eine Familie zu bieten, welche den allgemeinen Anforderungen genügt. Zu Unterzeichnen ist dieses Dokument im Beisein eines gesetzlich anerkannten Zeugen, welcher die zusätzliche Funktion des Paten und zweiten Vormundes einnimmt, und von allen beteiligten Personen persönlich._

_Adoptionsfamilie: **Severus Snape**_

_Adoptionskind: **Desirée**_

_Adoptionszeuge: **Albus Dumbledore**_

„Na das war doch gar nicht so schlimm! Severus, Desirée- ich hoffe ihr werdet ein harmonisches Familienleben führen, so wie es dieses Pergament verlangt!" Dumbledore lächelte freundlich und erlaubte Desirée zu gehen, während er Snape nicht einfach so entließ. „Was haben sie, sie sehen aus, als hätten sie Voldemort gesehen!" „Damit scherzt man nicht Professor!" „Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, Desirée hat ihrem Haus bis jetzt noch keine Schande bereitet und sie wird sicher auch ein gute Tochter für sie werden!" „Das ist es nicht, worüber ich mir Sorgen mache ist, ob ich nicht eine Gefahr für ihre Sicherheit darstelle, schließlich war ich einmal ein Todesser und die, die ich verraten habe, haben Rache geschworen, was ist, wenn sie diese Rache an ihr ausleben?" „Ach, hier in Hogwarts ist sie bis zu den Sommerferien erst einmal gut aufgehoben und vielleicht hat das Ministerium für Zauberei bis dahin alle übrigen Todesser gefunden und gefangen genommen. Wer weiß das schon!" Snape ging, aber sein unruhiges Gefühl im Magen blieb und wollte einfach nicht vergehen. Mit Desirée hatte er abgemacht, dass vorerst niemand von der Adoption erfahren sollte und so lebten beide scheinbar ihr normales eben weiter und beobachteten den Anderen doch mehr als zuvor. Vor allem Harry, Ron und Hermine bemerkten eine Umwandlung, denn immer dann, wenn sie begannen über Snape zu tratschen und zu lästern verließ sie den Raum. Sie konnte sich einfach nichts Böses über ihn anhören, gerade jetzt wo er auf dem Papier ihr Vater war, wenn auch nur adoptiert.

Das Jahr ging seinem Ende zu, als Draco endlich den schon so lange ersehnten Brief von seinem Vater erhielt. Es hatte etwas gedauert, ordentliche Recherchen anzustellen, da keine Menschenseele und kein Zauber Auskunft über ihren Nachnahmen geben konnte oder auch wollte. Voller Hast entnahm er den Brief dem Umschlag und las den Zettel.

„_Sohn,_

_Du wirst die Beziehung zu diesem Mädchen unverzüglich beenden, hast du mich verstanden. Zwar hatte der Hut damit recht, dass sie reines Blut besitzt, aber sie gehört nicht in die gehobenen Kreise wie wir. Es hat mich viel Ausdauer, Arbeit und Geduld gekostet um heraus zu finden, von wem sie abstammt und wenn du ihren Stammbaum kennen würdest, würdest du dich schämen je auch nur einen Gedanken an sie verschwendet zu haben. Nach langem hin und her, ihre Mutter war Schülerin auf Hogwarts, gehörte den Hufflepuffs an. Ihr Vater war ein Griffindore. Ihre Mutter,als auch ihr Vater kommen aus einer reinen Zaubererfamilie und haben erfolgreich auf Hogwarts ihren Abschluß gemacht. Ihre Mutter trug zu jener Zeit den Namen Serafina Blanche und starb bei der Geburt des Kindes. Bis dahin könnte man ihre Familiengeschichte ja noch akzeptieren, aber ihr Vater war ein, nicht eingetragener, Animagus mit Namen **Sirius Black**. Einen Nachkommen von Sirius Black kann ich es unmöglich erlauben meine Familienehre zu beschmutzen, schließlich hat er mit der Tradition seiner Familie gebrochen, die ja stets den dunklen Mächten gedient hat, weshalb ich darauf bestehe, dass du die Beziehung zu dieser Desirée Black ab sofort beendest._

_Dein Vater"_

Malfoy hielt den Brief in den Händen und wurde ganz weiß im Gesicht. „He, Draco! Ist dir nicht gut! Du siehst so blaß aus!" Desirée schaute ihn besorgt an. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen reichte er ihr den Brief. „Was? Dein Vater verbietet dir unsere Beziehung? Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" Sie schaute ihn entgeistert an und sie konnten von Glück reden, dass sie die Einzigen im Speisesaal waren. Sie würden zu spät zur Jahresabschlußfeier kommen, aber dass war es ihnen wert, dass konnten sie nicht so auf sich beruhen lassen. Desirée dachte nicht im Traum daran sich von Draco zu trennen und Malfoy wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass Desirée die Tochter des in der Zaubererwelt gefürchteten Sirius Black sein sollte, dem Paten von Harry, welcher letztes Jahr im Kampf gegen Voldemort sein Leben geben musste. „Was macht ihr noch hier?" Snape stand am anderen Ende des Saals und schaute beide böse an. „Ähm, ich glaube nicht, dass wir noch zu dem Fest gehen, wir haben andere Sorgen!" „Was ist mit euch beiden los?" „Naja, das hier ist nicht gerade eine schöne Nachricht!" Desirée schnappte sich den Brief, ging zu Snape und übergab ihn. Snape überflog ihn und auch sein Gesicht zeigte Entsetzen. „Du bist die Tochter von Sirius Black?" „Ja, aber darum geht es doch gar nicht!" Draco drehte sich irritiert um und auch auch Snape schien da ganz anderer Meinung. „Natürlich geht es darum und nur darum! Aber wieso schockt dich das nicht?" „Na ich wusste doch schon seit ein paar Jahren, dass ich von ihm abstamme, aber da er letztes Jahr gestorben ist, bin ich zu einer Vollwaise geworden. Was denken sie, warum ich immer von den Schulen geflogen bin! Kaum das sie wussten, dass Sirius mein leiblicher Vater, hatte ich auch schon einen Schulverweis." „Ja, dass ist aber der Grund, warum Dracos Vater dich nicht mit seinem Sohn zusammen sehen will, er hat James Potter und Sirius nicht besonders gemocht und wenn ich ehrlich sein soll auch ich konnte sie nie wirklich leiden." „Aber das kann doch nicht ernsthaft ein Grund für eine Trennung sein oder?" „Das wird es auch nicht! Ich schreibe Vater, dass ich dich bestimmt nicht abschießen werde, nur weil dein Vater ein Erzrivale von ihm war!" „Danke, aber dann hast du Krach zu Hause und das will ich nicht. Du kannst ihm ja vorgaukeln, wir wären kein Paar mehr und es ihm nächstes Jahr zu deinem Abschluß sagen, dann kann er dich zwar immer noch aus dem Haus werfen, aber er kann dir nichts mehr vorschreiben." „Das ist aber doch auch keine Lösung. Schließlich kannst du ja nichts dafür, dass Desirée mit Black verwand ist und du kannst genauso wenig dafür. Und das werde ich ihm im Namen von euch beiden auch schreiben." „Aber was ist, wenn sie dadurch ihre Stellung hier verlieren?" Malfoy klang entsetzt. „Das passiert schon nicht, und wenn doch, dann kann ich ja meinen Pflichten als Vater nachkommen!" Malfoy guckte verdutzt, aber Desirée lächelte ihn dankend an, nahm Malfoy bei der Hand und ging mit ihm zur Jahresabschlußfete.

Severus Snape schrieb einen Brief an Lucius Malfoy der sich gewaschen hatte und erklärte ihm lang und breit, wenn er dem Glück seiner Tochter auch nur im geringsten im Weg stehen würde, würde er vor dem Ministerium über dessen Machenschaften mit Voldemort auspacken. Daraufhin erlaubte er Draco wieder den Umgang mit Desirée und die beiden verbrachten den größten Teil der Sommerferien im Zaubertränkelabor von Snape. Harry erfuhr in den Ferien durch einen Brief, dass Desirée die Tochter seines Patenonkels war und dass sie nun bei Snape lebte. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an änderte sich auch die Beziehung zwischen Severus und Harry, denn Desirée zuliebe waren sie nun umgänglicher zueinander. Ron und Hermine waren geschockt, schlossen sich aber dennoch dem Waffenstillstand an. **grins**

**Ende**

By Turmalin

Rebecca Dittmann

beendet den 10.07.2003

für Amy, die bald ein Ami wird


End file.
